


Blindingly green

by Volatilevore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kankuro/neji implied, M/M, Naruto mentioned, fluff?, lee said black thumb rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Lee moves to Suna as a leaf village shinobi to help them with their problems regarding threats to the village. His marimo ball (Ball- o-moss) starts to brown so he calls Gaara over for help.





	Blindingly green

**Author's Note:**

> Me? The girl who writes a Naruto Minecraft Fanfiction, writing an actual fanfiction? Unheard of. You have no idea how many lines I wanted to put in this but hand to restrain myself cause it's supposed to be cute and not packed full of vine and tiktok references. Minecraft chapter should be coming within the next week, I've been having to get up earlier cause I need to get a job soon and I'm not used to waking up at the ass crack of dawn. So my mind is all melted and I can't think of any good chapter ideas. If you have one please tell me, I'll owe you, my soul. Also please don't flame me, I didn't check the spelling or the grammar cause I'm lazy and it's late.

“Lee how the actual fuck did you do this?” Gaara was beyond flabbergasted

Never in his life had he seen someone actually manage to kill a marimo ball. They were like the easiest plant to take care of, they were basically a green pet rock that you needed to squeeze once a week. Even if you accidentally squeeze it too hard, you can still mold it back into shape most of the time. If it breaks apart just put some string lightly crossed around it and it should slowly mend back together. Lee didn’t even have to wash it, it was submerged in water all the time. So how the fuck did Lee manage to almost kill it beyond the point of return?

Simple, Lee is the sunshine’s vessel. Lee smiles like he swallowed the sun, if you looked down his throat you could probably see party lasers like that one party bear episode from adventure time. So naturally, he thought the marimo ball which he lovingly named “Pato” needed direct sunlight. Which caused the ball of moss (which is technically algae but whatever) to brown lightly, losing its bright green color. 

Gaara sighed and put down the fairly large glass half circle down. 

“Pato needs less sunlight, they’re getting brown because you keep them on your window sill, try putting them on your dresser,” Gaara pointed to Lee’s empty dresser. 

“Thank you Gaara, I am sure his lively color will really brighten this place up! Not that it’s dull or anything, I really love it here I just-“ 

“It’s fine Lee, apartments are all dull until you put your own touch on them,” Gaara felt the sides of his mouth raise without his permission. 

  
  
  
  


“Lee, we live in the desert, you have to change pato’s water more often the water is too hot he’s boiling, you’re killing the poor blob,” Gaara had been called over to Lee’s house at least twice a week to help him with his plant troubles. It wasn’t just the marimo ball, it was with his kingcup cactus too. Lee had freaked out when the red flower started blooming from the cactus. He thought it was some kind of growth that was going to kill it.

Gaara had to sit him down and research his cactus type. Lee has obviously been overwatering the poor green plant. 

Lee was trying though, he had made a little notebook and had printed pictures to go with his notes. Pato looked like the brown around him was turning back into a vibrant green. Chica, the kingcup cactus had begun to stand back up from her wilted state. 

Gaara was happy to see Lee become more comfortable with his village, it was kind of a sudden move since there had been so many threats aimed towards the village as a whole and not just the Kazekage. Lee’s team had been sent out by Tsunade to help Gaara protect his beloved village and as a sign of peace between the two allied nations. 

It didn’t hurt that whenever Lee said hello to Gaara in the streets, there were people who were questioning their minds in the streets. Lee made Gaara seem more human to the people of his village, Lee made Gaara feel more human too. 

  
  
  
  


“Lee, what is this about? I thought you said your marimo ball was thriving?” Gaara had been called over by Lee once again. His visits had been cut in numbers since Lee had gained the ability to spot a problem in his marimo and fix it himself. While it saddened Gaara, it would have been rude of him to impose on Lee’s home without a reason. So he had not been able to see Lee as often as he would have liked. Kankuro seemed to have hit it off quite well with Lee’s bitchy teammate Neji which was surprising, but when Gaara asked how he did it he said he just dragged Neji along in his adventures. Gaara couldn’t do that, that was far too dangerous. 

“Actually Pato is thriving, he’s luscious and green,” Lee said holding up his half fishbowl, showing off the bright green sphere. 

“But you said that you were worried he was getting brown again,” Gaara said re-reading the text message he had been sent by Lee.

“Oh...false alarm I guess? Anyways since you’re here, why not make yourself at home? I have a ton of tea Naruto sent me from home,” Lee said pointing his thumb over his shoulder gesturing to the kitchen. “Of course you don’t have to, I know being the Kazekage is a busy job and a-“ Lee had stopped talking mid-sentence, his eyes following Gaara as he sat down on Lee’s slightly uncomfortable couch. 

“Have you ever thought of getting a fishhook cactus?” Gaara leaned over the back of the couch his eyes landing on Pato, sitting in their tank, blindingly green. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also this is all fueled by my excitement of getting a marimo ball tomorrow (At the time of writing this it will be tomorrow) They're so cute. I need names, there's gonna be two I think.


End file.
